Web of Fates
by HopeAtDawn
Summary: (It follows OCs so if you don't like, respect). This story takes place 11 years before KH:BBS. It's about a boy named Inophe. He will be tested and for his unfortune he pass. His destiny is sealed when his world recieves the visit of two people and his dreams recieves the visit of a myth, a legend, a prophecy. He will be guided by hatred and love. OC x OC.
1. All Over Again

Chapter I: All Over Again

It's peaceful and quiet outside. Inophe wakes up in his room, it was a mess full of books, sneakers and clothes all over the place, but he couldn't see any reason, besides Sophitia, his crush, for get up, because he already know that nothing will happens at Sunset Valley.

A beautiful place, unforgotten, at the first seconds of the Sun bathing their valley with its lights, all becomes red, the Chocobos wake up and start a song that they just do when the Sun appears. All turns out to be magical and unbelievable to a scene like that be possible, but every day the same thing as wonderful as it is, isn't the same thing compared to the first time you are blessed with this beautiful phenomenon.

So Inophe decides that if going to the streets of the valley full of simple houses almost they are all the same look and smiling people talking to each other was extreme annoying, being underneath the sheet on his bed was even worse and that made him think how it was possible something be worse than walk among so many people you don't know and don't want to know, but at least he had his friends: Ansem, always-positive-and-annoying friend and Sophitia, the prettiest girl he has ever seen.

The boy takes his sheets off and gets up, when he does it, he look at the mirror and get scared because even that his black hair is always a messy, his black and red pajamas is all wet by his sweat and he has dark circles under his eyes, then he remembers why he was like that. He had a dream. Correcting: he had nightmare.

A really strange nightmare…


	2. The Warning

Chapter II: The Warning

Inophe is falling down to an infinite dark abyss when a shade of light shined at the end of the abyss (if there was an end to it) and when he came little closer, light shined as ever making him complete blind, he without seeing feels his feet touch the ground but while the light is decreasing its intensity, he sees an image at his mind, first all of it's possible to distinguish are intense flames and even knowing that was happening just in his mind, he felt a warmth of comfort and a chill of fear running all his body, when he saw that the flames formed an image, a bird all made of intense flames.

Afraid of not knowing which sensation take as the real one, he opens his eyes but not before listen a strange voice that even not making any idea of where it was coming from, he knew that it wasn't a good idea challenge its owner at nothing, the voice said "The time has come…".

What he sees makes him curious because he had any idea of what that should mean. He was on a huge pillar of stained glass with the image of him with the eyed closed and holding in his hand a strange weapon that somehow remembered a key, the image was rounded by known and unknown faces, he could only distinguish Sophitia's and Ansem's faces with the eyes closed as well as all the other unknown faces. There were four more faces; the first was a boy with a brown spiked hair. The images of his friends and this boy were close to his bigger version of himself.

At the other side of the floor was the bird of flames upside down, that somehow he knew its name now that he having a better view, it was Phoenix, that in one of the valley's legend, it was the protector of Sunset Valley and it, or better he, he fought a dark monster that tried to destroy the world, after a long battle, Phoenix defeated the monster, but the fight still happening at another part of the universe, at other realm. And the fight will just end when Phoenix and the monster, HAOS, host people to finish the endless battles.

The other three faces were close to Phoenix, one was an old calve man with a white beard and pointed ears, a young guy with blond hair and a black monster that resembled a woman.

Around the huge pillar there was a endless dark abyss, then he looked up and sees another pillar and a colored floating stair appeared between the two pillars, he proceed to the stairs, wondering how would be bad falling down.

When he puts his feet on the new pillar, the rest of the stair fall as well as the previous pillar, seeing this, he thinks "Oh great, no turning back, at least the party is just getting better now", he looks to what he just went onto he saw three altars, each one had a weapon and they were all farthest of each other just like you had to choose between one of them.

After sometime staring the pillar that was, taking out the altars, the very same of the last one, he heard inside of his head a already known voice saying: "You are quite correct, little boy, you will really have to choose one of these weapon and what they represent: the Dream Sword, can provide you the strength to fight the unknown, the Dream Shield, which would give you the needed ability to defend the ones you love and the Dream Staff, that got the ability to make the impossible take a form, choose wisely".

Hearing this, Inophe stay angry and yell "Hey, Mister Toasted Chicken, now you can read my mind too, I bet that you can make french fries easy, easy" and Phoenix then patiently says: "Inophe, you have to choose it now, I am feeling darkness coming for you, right now", even wanting to argue with his new "friend", but he felt the urgency in his voice, so he decided to finish that conversation later.

He then goes to the Dream Sword and take it in his hand, making his battle stance and waiting for his enemy to appear.

While he is waiting, he doesn't notice that his shadow behind him was taking form, Phoenix scream in his head "Right behind you" and he turns to see what was it, but he is hit at the face and is thrown out to the edge of the pillar…


	3. Definably None of His Better Dreams

Chapter III: Definably None of His Better Dreams

Yeah! Inophe wasn't having a good day, but then he remembered that it was just a dream, even if all was looking like very real, so he was about to drop himself down from the edge he was tightly holding, almost sure that he would wake up, or at least be able to fly onto the pillar again, when the already hated voice said in his head: "I know what you are thinking, but don't do it, if you die here, you die outside, as do I and probably many other people out there".

He decided to take the advice even not liking someone reading his mind and that comment of many people dying, he tries to come back on his feet, but he looks to the abyss, what he spots, it is no good

No, he hasn't fear of being in a high place, but he even not knowing what those creatures were, he thought when a army of creepy black ant-like and yellow shining eyed creatures is coming on your direction, it just can't be a good thing.

So when he was about to crawl his way back to the floor, what he saw made him lose hope, his shadow version was staring him and when they shared a "HAHA, NOW YOU DIE!" and "please don't do it" glare, the Shadow-Inophe summoned his dark version of Dream Sword and it was about to cut his hand that was holding that edge…

While Inophe was making his final words before his death, he felt that sensation of comfort and fear again and then he felt like his body was losing control and when his shadowy other hit his target, his hands was there anymore.

His hands without his concernment dropped from the edge, held the Dream Sword and plunged the sword at the stained glass and slowing and splintering his way down to the black ant army (called Shadows as Phoenix said) and when he was rounded by those creatures, he took out his sword from the glass like he was standing on his feet on the wall and cut the Shadows with a round slash of 360º.

Inophe without control of his own body just could drop down his mouth by what he did or better, what his body did by itself.

But there were still some Shadows and his shadow up there, when he looked for see how was his dark version doing, he just dropped even more his mouth.

He was flying really high holding in the top of his dark version of Dream Sword a huge dark ball that was just getting bigger, so his body and him feeling already a little part of the control coming back, started to climb "their" way up to the floor using the sword as a support.

When "they" got there, also the Shadows did and they started to fight while that ball was getting even bigger. They were quite strong at their dominion, the floor, but that was the dominion of Inophe too. It was like twenty creatures, even being strong, they didn't get to hit him.

The teenager in the moment that the fight ended, he stared the huge dark ball just in time to see his shadow preparing to throw the dark ball at him.

Then that mixed sensation ran all his way through his body and probably soul too, and he closed his eyes by the pain which that sensation was causing to him in that minute when he opened his eyes again, feeling like he just closed them like days but it was just seconds, he got scared.

He was in the middle of a circle of flames and he could see that the fire got to his clothes too and was taking form of two wings. But he knew from the very first instant that the flames wouldn't burn him. Around his eyes there were a circle of flames, and literally his eyes were burning on fire.

So he looked at the dark ball coming to him and he just knew what to do like he had done that for years …


	4. Prologue

Chapter IV: Prologue

He and apparently Phoenix held Dream Sword and Inophe wasn't really sure, but he thinks in that moment the sword flashed and in a matter of less than a second and took form of a different weapon with a strong resemblance with the weapon that his image on the glass was holding, but turned back to what was, a sword.

But quickly, the entity apparently the one that was controlling his body back there, Phoenix, made him put his weapon down and plunged into the floor, looking like that wouldn't be easy to take it out from there.

So desperate, Inophe yelled "Hey, are you crazy? How do you think we're gonna destroy that without even our weapon?" But Phoenix didn't need to explain, glass cracked from the point that the sword was plunged and the holes that just opened started to burn in fire, then he took a stance looking like he was trying to concentrate and focus on something, the dark ball …

So Inophe realized what was going to happen, Phoenix would try to use telekinesis and hold the dark ball back to the shadowy himself until it hit him. He tried to focalize too, but didn't know how to do it.

When their attack clashed, all the air became too heavy to breath, a part of the glass broke and was just destroyed by the forces that were clashing and ricocheting. Inophe was bad for not being able to help and felt like his body wouldn't survive to all that power, so he putted his hands on the handle of the burning sword and aura burned around him, but he couldn't see, just feel and he realized what he had to do, so when he was about to tell his plan to Phoenix, he said in his head: "Great plan, help me to focus while I help you to channel my power". But it was almost impossible to work it, because the dark ball was already coming back to them.

Inophe initialized his strategy with the help of Phoenix, he stared that giant ball of death and felt like his mind would blow up (and as Phoenix was saying in his head really would if he wasn't careful.

During this period, Phoenix finally said it was ready, so Inophe held his sword high and felt it light as it was done specially for his hands and then burned as hell, him and the sword, and the ball was getting really close, but when that titanic aura realized its power, made the ball come back almost all its way to its maker.

Then the boy took tightly and threw the blade onto the ball, the sword took at simple milesimals the form of a little phoenix, when got into it, the ball exploded it and was pulling all into it

The entire pillar collapsed and the pieces of glass stared to fly, so Inophe stared to jump on all of them as a way to go up there.

When he got there, the ball was small and he slashed with his Dream Sword, then the dark sphere blew up and sent him flying to the third and last pillar, the Station of Awakening, where the power of the person is awakened, of the dream-world-like he was: Dive To The Heart (Phoenix told it when they were focalizing).

When his vision was cleared up, he saw where the dark sphere was and there was just a enormous dark and black smoke, when he looked around, he saw a door, he walked to it and when he was about to put his hand on it, the door was swallowed by darkness.

So Inophe looked to the smoke, but it had already vanished, instead of the smoke, there was a giant brawny monster with little wings to its size and "hair" just like Medusa, had also shining yellow eyes and a heart-shaped hole in its chest. With some colored veins in his dark body.

Phoenix called it by the name of Darkside, the darkness of someone heart, but he wasn't really caring about the name of the monster that would in some minutes kill him.

So the monster makes his first move, he close his hand into a fist and puts its way into Inophe, but he barely is able to escape from it and fist strikes the floor and the boy lands two hits with his blade in the hand and the monster pull his hand back to try something else.

It opens his both arms and the heart-like hole starts to shine darkly and appears a dark ball just like that the Dark-Inophe threw at his original version and that just couldn't mean any good thing.

So Inophe and Phoenix started to link their powers, but when the Darkside made his move, they had to stop their exchange of power, because what he did, they weren't expecting.

The dark sphere explodes and shots many dark homing missiles then he evades all and head to fight it, but the monster again try to punch him, but he is able to also evade it until the moment the Darkside punches the ground in front of him and its hand passes through the floor and summons a dark pole.

Then he gets up and starts to strike the hand until that little dark creatures jump onto him, but he burns on fire and the creatures are destroyed but other ones are appearing so he steps on the dark hand and make his way through its arm until he arrives to the head.

There he slashed and hits Darkside's face. Until it roars and Inophe almost falls to the ground. But saves himself plunging the sword on the monster and get up again.

So he plunges the sword on the monster eye and falls. The screams and charges a dark sphere on each hand and throws one after another. When Inophe makes his move to run, he discover that he is paralyzed and scream in his head: "Are you crazy¿ We're gonna die¿"

"Just trust me, child"

"Wel, I think I don't have many choice left!." So he feels his body taking control for itself again. All around him, it's again on flames. His and his back is now also on fire. His hand is raised and his eyes burn stronger. So the Dream Sword on Darkside's eye flies to him and in the way destroys one of the dark spheres.

His body takes the sword that almost hit it and gets prepared. When the dark energy ball is almost touching Inophe, his body moves the sword into the ball. They clash, the dark source of energy is ricocheting and his body is holding is holding on the ball so it starts to step forth and the bal also does.

Then he again stops and screams by the force he was doing, again Inophe and Phoenix were able to split the effort to control the body and are fighting side by side. So the fire grows stronger than anytime before and they charge with all their force and throw the ball back to the Darkside.

The ball hits him dead on and it starts to grow and consume the monster until he is inside and the sphere explodes. Inophe feel the flames disappear and also the power inside him.

When the explosion is about to hit him, he puts his arm in front like a shield to defend himself like that would help.

So it all shines and he can't see anything so he shuts his eyes. "Am I …dead¿"

"No, you are not dead. Open your eyes." And he does. He is again on the pilar. In front of him, there is a incandescent bird with its wings open like a shield. More forth the Darkside is falling and the ground becomes pure darkness, which consumes the monster and disappears. When the darkness is gone from the same place emerges the door that once was consumed by the darkness.

The bird flies to the top of the door and stare the boy.

-It is okay now. You are safe. You can ask whatever you want to.

-So first of all, what is a legend doing on my dreams?

-This you will discover through your journey.

-If you'll not gonna answer, why do I even ask? Whatever… what was that creepy thing?

-They are Heartless?

-Heart…less…?

-Yes, they are creatures of darkness created when a heart succumbs to the darkness. They seek more hearts and when they get it, they transform it into another Heartless. They also seek the heart of the world. Getting to it, they destroy it and also does the world. That Heartless specially represents the inner darkness of someone. The "dark side" of this person.

-Am I gonna see more of those?-The boy asks afraid of the answer

-Yes, you will-And Inophe trembles, imagining having to fighting those creatures again.

-And what was that key weapon on my hand in the image underneath us?

-That's a Keyblade. It is also on my legend. It is a weapon that the men created to imitate the X-blade. Only a few people are chosen to wield it. The X-blade is a counterpart of the Kingdom Hearts and also its protector. But it was once destroyed and the Kingdom Hearts disappeared into the Dark Realm.

-And I'm one of the chosen to wield this key-thing?

-It is Keyblade and no, not yet.

-What d'ya mean about "not yet"?

-That is also an answer you will have to find out by yourself. Now, go ahead though this door. Go back to your home. Go back to your destiny. – He steps forth and opens the door, which shines and he enter it. Waking up.


	5. Sunset As Never Was

Chapter V: Sunset As Never Was

After Inophe took a shower and wore his clothes: a white and a zipper passing in the middle of it, his simple red jacket imitating leather, which he uses opened, his dark blue jeans and red sneakers with some parts in black and gold.

He got out from his house and walked in the street full of people; he always sees but never actually gives any attention. He pass through the opened market and walks to the merges of the waterfall, where he, Ansem and Sophitia always get together to talk and see all the valley, because the waterfall is born in the mountain, so the place is calm and quiet (besides the sound of the water falling but that's even more relaxing). All his way, he is able to see a boy wearing black clothes following him. He thought he was crazy but he had never seen that boy before and he surely seemed like he didn't want to be seen. At the mountain lives just a few people and among these people is a boy with a blond spiked haired boy, who wear a white T-shirt and a black Bermuda, this (probably) 6 years old boy is pure and funny and just a kid that makes everyone stops to see how perfect he is, everyone, even Inophe, he just hide himself up on a tree everyday and stares at him like an hour.

But that day, he didn't hide himself very well, and the kid saw him and went to him to talk to him:

-Hey, you up there, who are you? – The kid asks

-I'm just someone, who didn't wanna be spotted.

-So you don't want my company? – Inophe is thinking of what answer, when the kid says- Ok, it doesn't matter if you don't want me to be around, sorry for interrupting… - The child is going away with the head turned to the floor, but Inophe answers.

-Hey, kid, come back here, I didn't answer you, obviously you can sit by my side – And he jumps to the ground and sits at the shadow of the tree and starts to talk to the kid – What's your name, kid?

-No, my name's not kid! – Inophe laughs and the kid asks:

- Hey, of what you're laughing at?

-Kid is just what I called you, I know that your name's not kid.

-So don't call me kid, ok? – The little project of person says

-Ok, but you don't got any ideas how you look like one friend of mine, he is always happy and … annoying

-Hey! D'ya mean I'm annoying too?

-No, you're different. - And then the talk flowed all the day and the two of them fell asleep, the kid with his head on the shoulder of Inophe

When he wakes up, he look to the kid and just starts to fondle his new little friend and the sun is setting red and unforgotten as never was to Inophe, but then he remembers that he didn't show up at the their spot so he affectionally wakes the kid up and say to the kid:

-Hey, don'tcha think is time to you be home

-Oh, you're right! Thanks for the day, it was amazing!

-Oh, it was nothing! I loved the day! – So they smiled to each other genuinely and the kid turned and started to run when Inophe screamed – Hey, you didn't say your name, kid!

-I'm sorry I forgot to mention it! My name's Ventus, but just call me Ven for short

-Bye, Ven! Nice to meet you!

So he also turned to make his way to his friends.

_**Yeah, Ven just got on the game XD. Let's that is from here on that the story begins, ok**_?


	6. The Beginning of The Fall

Chapter VI: The Beginning of the Fall

He heads to his friends and he feels someone touching his shoulder. He turns around and it is the boy in black clothes who appeared from nowhere.

-So Inophe, is that your name, right?

-And you are …? – He asks like he was just bored.

-Oh, my name is Sora and I was …

-Following me since I went out from my house? I saw and even heard you sitting in the opposite side of the tree. And save me from any stupid explication for that, please.

-Ok, you took me. I really was following you.

-And why …?

-Because … because… I… - Sora gets desperate and Inophe just rolls his eyes for that pathetic scene – You seemed like the only one here that isn't happy.

-Alright, next question: where are you from? And don't say that you're from Sunset Valley, because I have never seen you before. – Sora gets scared of revealing the truth to him, when the real bomb explodes – Is it truth that there are other worlds besides this one?

-I am kinda traveler and yes, there are other worlds out there, why do you ask? – Sora says trying to seem like confident, but obviously he had no luck with it.

-it's because there's a legend here that says there are other worlds.

-You said you have never seen me here before, but how can you know the people that live here if you don't even look to them?

-When I was younger I liked to know and help everyone here, I was just like Ven is. Now the only thing I really like is spend with my stupid friend Ansem and my girlf… another friend, Sophitia. – Sora even reacting to the name Ansem. But he also notices that Inophe almost said girlfriend.

-So… how is your girlfriend Sophitia? – He asks with a funny face and moving his eyebrows up and down.

-No… She's not… She's not my… - Sora starts to laugh. So incredibly Inophe also starts to laugh until they fall to the ground. When they succeeded to stop the laughter, Sora turns to him – You really like her, don't you?

-Yeah, I love her since we befriended. That moment when I almost said girlfriend, I would lie to you, because I wanted to be able to say that once in life. – He takes his eyes into the sight of Sora's – You have a friend like this, don't you?

-How did you guess it?

-Because you didn't say to me go to there and ask her to become my girlfriend. – Sora kind of saw the boy a mixture of him and Riku, when they were children. So he took a decision.

-Inophe, would you go through hard times just to see Sophitia happy?

-I would do anything to see that eyes and that smiles everyday! And even for that stupid boy!

-So … - He summons Kingdom Key - … put your hand in this …

-Keyblade!?

-How do you …? You know? Forget about it! Just listen and do it what I do. – They get up and confidently Sora starts to say. – In your hands, take this key. – Inophe does it - So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking... its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love.

-So now I can summon my own Keyblade?

-No, but – Inophe becomes upset – In the right time arrives, you will be able to. I hope this time delay but if it not. Remember for what reason you took this key in hands, ok? – Inophe nods – Now, I'll be going, ok? Good luck!

Sora leaves him just like that and he can't understand anything that has happened recently, probably the answers would arrive soon, even sooner than Inophe expected and in a way he didn't wanted.

After realizing that nobody else would appear, he heads to his destiny. He goes and finds Ansem and Sophitia. They are laughing as always was. That smile of Sophitia. Inophe waited a few seconds to be able to catch his breath again.

-Hey…

-Oh look who decided to appear – Sophitia said with her hands on her waist with a sarcastic face

-I'm sorry…

-I was already worried.

-Yeah, she really was – Ansem said, making fun of Inophe knowing that he knows he has a crush on her.

-Shut up, a strange boy stopped me at the middle of the way.

-And you talked to him!? Wow, that's weird. Hahaha!

-Stop, Ansem! What he wanted?

-Nothing really special.

-If you say so…

-I feel like doing something.

-And what is it?- Sophitia asks curiously.

-What do you think of jump?

-Hohohoho, what're ya talking about?

-You know what I mean. I wanna jump the waterfall.

-Are ya crazy!?

-And I wanna do it with you two.

-But…Inophe…You know that I am afraid of heights.

-So we jump all together.

-But…Okay…Let's do it-Sophitia says more confident due to what that could mean for Inophe.

-There we go!

They head to the edge. Sophitia looks back and Inophe puts his hands on her shoulder. They stare each other eyes. When they go a few steps forth. Sophitia takes Inophe's hands.

Inophe blushes. He wasn't ready for that.

-Let's do it. – Inophe nods and looks at the sky. There are many dark clouds. And they start to move fast.

-Weirdo- he whispers and they jump. Inophe feels free. He feels infinite. Nothing mattered. He was free. And he was with his friends. He was … happy.

Sophitia hugs him when they are about to clash with the water. When he looks to the water he sees the water almost black. People were running and screaming. He even was able to see some houses burning down.

They fall and the river starts to pull them down. So Inophe is able to hold himself and Sophitia by grabbing a rock. He looks to Ansem and he also saves himself. So they see a kid on the side of a older man and a broken guitar. Some Heartless are about to attack him so Inophe begs and tries to summon his Keyblade and nothing happens.

Then Ansem makes his move. He jumps on the kid and is about to take the damage and Inophe runs and dropkick one of the monsters. But another one was able to slash his back. He is bleeding.

Sophitia goes to Ansem and the boy and Inophe heads to the man. He is dead. He balances his head to Sophitia and she lies to the boy named Meyd.

Inophe starts to go help others, searching for a person in particular. But Sophitia runs after him and stops him.

-Where do you think you're going!? The town is going hell. We have to find a safe place.

-Trust me, I'll be back, but I have to help some people and we all go together then, ok? I got a plan.

-So I go with you.

-NO WAY. You stay!

-No, I can protect myself…

-Because of this, you have to look for Ansem and Meyd, ok?

-Right. I'll do it.

And Inophe heads to the town. All is gone crazy. He finds the boy. Ven. He is surrounded by black creatures. He takes the kid and runs. When the Heartless aren't following them anymore they stop.

But they see two other kids about to be attacked. So Inophe runs and takes a shovel and attacks them. So when the two are safe. He looks to Ven and he is being followed by a dark ball-like Heartless and a man of silver hair wielding a Keyblade appears and smash it and also some others monster. When they are gone.

-Who are you?

-My name is Xehanort... – The man answers.

_**Who guessed that Meyd is Demyx' Nobody deserves a sea salt ice cream. Ansem, a hero, huh, kinda… Xehanort is there, what is he planning**_?_**, just look out for more. **_


	7. The Start of The Journey

Chapter VII: The Start of the Journey

-Is this a Keyblade?

-Yes, it is. How do you know it?

-Doesn't matter! I need your help. Take this two kids and Ven to the river, near the waterfall. There is cave. Search for two blond boys and one blond girl that are also near the river and say them to go there. They'll be safe there. I have to do something first.

-Hm…Okay, then. I'm on my way. – The boy says but before going, he stares Inophe like he was made of gold or something really valuable.

He runs to the city. If seeing his friends being attacked didn't make him be able to summon his Keyblade. Maybe put himself in danger could do it.

All chaos. People on the floor. Fighting. Running. He sees a boy on a roof. He is standing on his feet but his friends are trying to hide up there. So Inophe easily gets there and defeat the Heartless.

-Okay, kid. Play time is over. Come with me to the waterfall. There you'll be safe.

-Play time, huh? I was about to play all my cards on that final stand. Hehe.

-Let's go.

They run. "Okay. Put yourself in danger doesn't work". They head to the cave. When some enemies arrive again, he says to Dourl run. He fights them. But some stronger Heartless come over him and start to attack him on the floor.

On the floor. Almost losing conscious. He sees. He sees the sun. The so wonderful sun. From its middle, darkness starts to cover it. So the sun crash into to pieces. They turn into two floating balls, one purple and one orange.

One of the Heartless jumps to finish him off. So the orange ball flies into his chest. All turns black. And at the next moment, he is standing on his feet with a raging aura around him and the enemies on the ground.

It was Phoenix. Their reunion that Phoenix promised finally happened. So he causes another invisible explosion and the Heartless are gone.

"I was starting to miss you"

"You know that my come is not a good thing"

"Yeah, but I need you and your powers". He turns creepy when saying that. "Since I can't even summon my Keyblade while my home is being destroyed and people are dying."

He looks to the sky and the floating ball was gone. He knew. That was HAOS. And he also knew that HAOS just fused with someone. "That someone probably had a dream with HAOS. Who could it be?"

He heads to the cave. There he finds Meyd crying. Dourl is trying to make him stop and Laurmai and Arlene don't look happy with all of that noise. Ven is hiding behind Xehanort. There are some other people too.

But he can't see Sophitia or Ansem.

-Where are they?

-They headed to look for you.

-So I'll go save them.

-But what could you do it? You aren't able to summon your Keyblade yet.

-I'll look for a… Hey, I didn't tell you I had a Keyblade.

-I'm a Keyblade Master. I could know that.

-I wished the one that passed me the power could have stayed and taught me how to use it. That doesn't matter. So you gotta help to find them!

And they run to the center of the city. There is fire. But no one is there to be seen. So near of houses without fire, but with their fronts destroyed and a crater on the floor they find. Sophitia and Ansem.

Sophitia is unconscious with darkness covering her and Ansem trying to give a hand to her. She yells. Darkness grows bigger. The next moment they are gone. A strange dark portal swallows them.

Inophe falls to his knees. One dark huge sphere like a meteor is falling.

Master Xehanort puts his hand on his shoulder.

-They are gone…We have to go -Some tears come down from his face.

-No, they can't be…They just can't…

-Face it. They're gone.

-NO! THEY ARE NOT! THEY CAN'T! – A huge aura explodes from every part of his heart, will and body.

-They died! Why can't you see?! We gotta go!

-BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT!-The aura goes stronger. An orange key-like weapon appears on his hand and he shots an energy orb on the sky. The energy ball transforms into a giant Phoenix and clash with the dark meteor. They push each other and in the next minute. They become dark hole that starts to push the houses and trees. They push all. When Inophe gets to himself. It's too late.

He is being swallowed.

_**I laughed so hard when Xehanort was recieving orders sfbaboda and that parto f him looking him and laughing at him, He was testing him, yeah, He knows of Phoenix, because Xehanort is badass and knows it all afhbfdobas**_


	8. Traverse Town

Chapter VIII: Traverse Town

Inophe is awakened up by Phoenix. When he opens his eyes, he is behind some wood box. He is sat down on the floor. He gets up without having any motivation to discover where he is. It's a warm place. Seems like a comfortable world. Like anyone could live here happy.

He walks and gets to the center of a town. He can see two big gates, a restaurant and a shop. Near the lampposts there are four kids. Laurmai, Arlene, Dourl and Meyd. No sign of Ven and Xehanort.

He had to search for them. "Xehanort is a Keyblade Master, he must know useful things and help to use my Keyblade since Sora is not here. And Ven, because the person nearer to the status of important to me, since I lost all. Sophitia. Ansem. Where are you?"

He heads to the shop. He opens the door. He can hear some noise up there. And there is a balcony where a cat is standing. He goes to talk to him.

-Where am I? – Inophe asks without any intention to be gentle. He just wanna find Ven. The cat takes megaphone and screams "Moogles". From the hole on the ceiling a lot of floating little cat with bat wings comes, there balls floating above their heads. They start making various spinning at the commands of the cat. "They are dancing. Great! If everyone here is like that I'm on my way".

They all come together to a pyramid of Moogles and at the top of it. The Moogles are holding each one of them a letter and the letter forms Traverse Town. The cat jumps in front of them and he with the microphones and the Moogles screams. "WELCOME TO TRAVERSE TOWN. WE ARE HERE FOR YOUR SERVICE AND YOUR MONEY"

-I just asked where I was. Did you really need to do that?

-Yeah. We needed. I'm Cait Sith and I'm at your service- It's obvious he scream it all into the megaphone. "If he wasn't just taunting, he had a very annoying essence that was for sure"

-What is this place?

-It's Traverse Town. Didn't you pay attention to the dance and stuff?

-I guess I got that. I mean. Why did I end up here when my world succumbed?

-This world is meant to the survivors with a heart strong enough to survive and get here.

-And what are you doing here? – He asked trying to taunt him but he probably didn't get the point.

-I moved here because I wanted. Now, let's go to business. Wanna buy something?

-Hm…No -And he leaves. He is again at the center of the town so he goes to the stairs at the side of the store. He gets to another gate. Doing so, he gets to the Second District. There are also Heartless there. "Great!"

He fights his way to an alley and then another gate, the Third District. There he gets to the center. There is nothing there. There is an illuminated corner but there is nothing there. So some pillars rise from the ground and surround him. Many Heartless appear around him and he is forced to fight them. Those ones were a bit stronger.

They are defeated and when the pillars go down and he starts the walking again. He listens to a children scream.

-Ven! No – And he runs.

He gets to the Second District and he sees Ven. There are more evolved Heartless after him. Inophe fights those combining Keyblade strikes with Fire spells. When they are gone Ven runs and hugs his legs.

-I was lost. I…I…Where are my dad and my mom?

-I don't know. Maybe we could look for them. What d'ya think?-He was clearly trying to cheer Ven up even himself knowing his parents didn't get there.

-Sure- And he cleans the tears.

They start to walk and a big Heartless appears. It has little wings on its back and arms, had horns that formed a heart, a tail with a blade on its tip and held a strange sword. He also had claws. All these details were blue.

-Ven, run!

-But I could help.

-No, you can't. Run now! – And he finally obeys. And they engage in battle. The monster flies to him and he evades and shots a Fire spell on it. If damaged it, the Heartless didn't let show the pain. They clash blades. And Inophe jumps back. The Heartless shots dark balls and he is hit by one of them at his left leg. He was wounded.

He stops and tries to use more Magic even he haven't learned any yet. He shots some Blizzard and Thunder spells. When the monster comes to clash with him, he is only able to defend himself. So the monster plunges its sword on the floor and disappears. Inophe gets to the depths of his heart. "Hey, some help here?" "I thought you wouldn't ask" and Phoenix' power emerges into Inophe and he is able to see the Heartless behind him so he casts an upgraded form of Fire, Firaga and shots. The monster takes heavy damage but still invisible.

So some dark fire balls start to float around him and the monster appears and comes to the floor, hitting it, it causes a shockwave. Inophe casts a Reflera on himself that defends his front part but the dark fire balls come in his way and explodes, making him go to his knees. So the monster again comes to smash him and Inophe looks in anger to him and the creature somehow is stopped mid-air and his sword starts to fly alone and…

Stabs its wielder and retaliates him. It was gone. Inophe tries to catch his breath but he has to go to Ven. And he again hears.

-Help! – "Guess who it is!" and he runs. When he gets to the alleyway he sees that one Heartless just like the one that almost killed him back there was about to kill Ven and he runs to take the damage by Ven but seems like he is running on slow motion.

Then something impossible happens. A figure jumps from a building right in front of Ven and with just one hit, the Heartless is gone.

-Inophe. We gotta things to talk about!

_**Sorry for the comment on the previous chapter i was really sleepy and wrote such a non sense **_

_**If you wanna know which Cait Sith is the one on Traverse Town is the one from FFVII**_


End file.
